


like entries in a diary

by Runespoor



Category: Magical Diary (Visual Novel)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runespoor/pseuds/Runespoor
Summary: a collection of ficlets, born on the 3-sentence ficathon.1)the bad ending in Magical Diary (oh so meta);2)Mary Sue's feelings for Damien;3)the immediate aftermath of Mary Sue losing her powers.





	1. Minnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: the bad ending

Technically you can avoid the worst ending on any path, you just need to be Treasurer, but this time you'd rather it be Ellen. Just this one playthrough, and then your next Mary Sue will be back to getting out of bed at forsaken hours on Saturday mornings. It's not real. You can do it. 

Or you could join the Rose and Wasp, too. It's a messy solution, but it's not the worst. 

But this playthrough... well, you're not feeling it. This playthrough you want to romance Virginia with as little fuss as possible.

Still. 

When Kyo serenades Minnie, and everyone finds it cute, even you - the MC - finds it cute, you can't help but -- wince.

You stop going to the library around the same time Minnie does - you hate being reminded of her absence - but you feel a little guilty. A little queasy. (A little vowing you're never doing a playthrough without being at least in the Rose and Wasp again.)

On April 13... when Kyo and Minnie get back together...

you stop playing for a moment.


	2. Mary Sue/Damien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: _it's okay to have feelings /that terrify you_

She'd been sorry for him, at first, and flattered, in a girlish, teenaged kind of way: flattered that such a good-looking, tragically charming boy would pay attention to her, touched that he'd opened up to her, that he'd showed her his heart, that he'd called her _friend_ , the only one he had; she must have fallen for him, somewhere along the way: why else would she have agreed to give him her soul, when he'd confessed with a voice (his butter-soft voice, shaking with artful tears), that without the gift of a soul his own would be devoured?

And so she fell, though she's no angel, and she stays fallen; his letters beg for her forgiveness, promises of jewels and tearing the world down if she ordered him to, but he's a liar, her demon lover; she paid the price for the knowledge with her soul and her blood and almost her life, and she'll not soon forget the lesson - but he took everything she could give him and still he persists, and so she thinks - she gave him her soul; maybe she stole his heart back, that blackened, ice-cold thing he never knew he had. 

She will not break it; she still dreams of his kiss; but oh, she wants to make it _bleed_.


	3. Mary Sue/Damien - lost powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "tell me you love me and make me believe it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it really cannot be overstated how in-over-his-head Damien is in that ending.

They use the daytime hours to put distance between them and the school; Damien's used to that kind of scrape now, or at least more than she is, and he pretends to be more used to it than he really is for her sake, and bargains them an escape route into another state - it might not hold out long but enough to buy them time to pass into another country - if they could safely pass into Otherworld he would do it in a heartbeat, but the truth is, he's almost lost her twice already and he doesn't want to risk the third, not on the day of a broken promise: these things have power and all of his is going into deploying treasures of energy and ingenuity into showing her he will not leave, will defend and protect and love her always; at night, they've found refuge in the non-magical world, renting a room in a motel from a bored worker who pegged them with a glance as teenagers on the lam - so close and so far at once from the truth that if he were alone and at a liberty to feel sorry for himself Damien would have cried; getting ready for bed is both excrutiating and exhilarating, awkward and nonsexual all at once, huddling together on the same bed as she's always refused, until today, and he clings to her and whispers in her ear that he loves her, will never stop loving her, that they'll find a way to get her powers back, fervent babblings that he means with every fiber of his being, every drop of his too-cold blood - and if they can't, well, then there's always revenge, isn't there?

She clings back, breathing smooth and regular, silent as she so rarely is while he tries to drown his own panic with tender gestures, until he pauses to drop another kiss in her hair, and she asks, her voice soft and shaken and somehow more resolute for it, "do you promise, Damien?"

It's all she has left, now; she has lost all her powers, but that she wields over him; and so, his arms tighten around her, this delightful, awful creature he wants never to be torn apart from again, and if his lungs clench, it's only because self-preservation is a hard habit to break - and so he gives it to her, the assurance that their fates are now bound; gives _in_ to her; promises, and feels the magic ready to destroy him should his word ever falter.


End file.
